Insomnie
by Zaarel
Summary: Morgan se réveil au milieu de la nuit et est témoin d'une scène surprenante... "Suite" de Nouvelles caméras et vidéos compromettantes.


_Hey !_

_Me voilà de retour avec « _Insomnie »_, c'est la suite de « _Nouvelles caméras et vidéos compromettantes _» mais je pense qu'elle peut être lut sans avoir lu la précédente. J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit Hoch/Reid tout en simplicité ^^_

_Bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé )_

Spencer tourna la tête vers son hublot et tenta de percevoir quelques choses dans l'obscurité entourant l'avion. Avec un léger soupir il se réinstalla sur son siège et ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt, les images des jeunes femmes mutilées encore trop présentes dans sa mémoire, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourra pas dormir, pas maintenant, pas seul…

L'avion était silencieux, Emily s'était assoupi plus d'une heure auparavant et Rossi après avoir discuté avec Morgan était allé s'installer plus loin pour se reposer, des légers ronflements prouvait qu'il était parvenu à s'endormir sans mal. Spencer avait envie de rejoindre Aaron, il voulait être dans ses bras, avoir la sensation rassurante que rien en pourrai lui arriver à ce moment- là, un autre soupir lui échappa. Déjà que Garcia était au courant, personne d'autre ne devait savoir, ils risquaient leur place dans l'équipe. Un mouvement lui fit tourner la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit son amant s'assoir sur le siège voisin du sien.

-Tout le monde dort, dit simplement Aaron en s'installant confortablement.

Sa voix était douce et emplit de tendresse, si différente de celle qu'il utilisait quelques heures auparavant ! Reid eut un léger sourire et ferma les yeux un instant lorsque qu'Hotch remis en place une mèche rebelle qui tombait sur les yeux du génie.

-Tu viens à la maison ce soir ? Jack sera content de te voir.

Morgan fronça les sourcils et fit discrètement glisser son casque, l'arrêt soudain de la musique l'avait sorti de sa somnolence et entendre Hotch parler de cette façon l'intriguait…

-Je sais pas, il est tard et la dernière fois…

-J'ai parlé avec lui Spencer, tous se passera bien.

La voix décidé de son amant fit sourire le jeune homme

-La question, est plutôt est-ce que tu as envie de venir ce soir ?

-Oui… le murmure était si bas que Morgan dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Aaron se pencha doucement et caressa la joue de son collègue avec tendresse avant de s'approcher davantage pour l'embrasser. De là où il était Derek ne pouvait pas les voir clairement mais il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour deviner ce qu'il se passait ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il réalisa: Spencer Reid, le petit génie coincé et trop timide pour son propre bien avait une liaison avec Aaron Hotchner leur boss charismatique et hétérosexuel… ? Bon de toute évidence, au vu de l'ardeur qu'il mettait dans ce baiser il n'était pas si hétéro qu'il le semblait… il se demanda un instant si c'était Reid qui lui avait fait retourné sa veste…

-Aaron, arrête, ils pourraient se réveiller…

-Il est 2 heures du matin Spencer.

-J'ai pas la moindre envie de perdre ma place, déjà que Garcia est au courant…

Hotch dit quelque chose que Morgan n'entendit pas mais vu le grognement que poussa le génie celui-ci ne devait pas être de son avis. Derek se figea, Pénélope était au courant ? Et elle le lui avait rien dit ? Avec un sourire machiavélique il s'empara de son portable sans bruit et sourit en voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas éteint. Il tapa un bref message à l'intention de la jeune femme avant de l'envoyer avec un sourire.

-Arrête de sourire bêtement, ça a été un des moments les plus gênants de ma vie !

Hotchner eut un léger rire avant de soupirer visiblement amusé.

-Il vaut mieux que ce soit elle qui le sache que Strauss.

-Et bien la prochaine fois, tu iras toi-même la voir !

Derek se laissa glisser discrètement de son siège en fermant les yeux et attendit un instant avant de se rehausser avec l'accoudoir, désormais de là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir le couple entre la séparation des deux sièges et fut surpris de voir le sourire de son patron.

-La prochaine fois ? Je ne savais pas que ça t'avais tant plut d'être filmé, si tu veux je suis sûr que Garcia à garder une copie dans ses dossiers, tu veux que je lui demande ?

Les sourcils de Morgan se haussèrent de surprise alors que ça bouche s'ouvrait lentement, il regarda avec incrédulité son jeune collège rouge brique frapper Hotch.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Le rire léger de Hotch le fit sourire et Reid se détourna en boudant.

-Si tu préfères on peut toujours faire ça à la maison, je suis presque sûr d'avoir un vieux caméscope dans le garage…

-Aaron ! Arrête !

Morgan se retient d'éclater de rire, ses collèges c'était vraiment bien trouvés !

Hotch leva doucement la main et la passa dans les cheveux de son amant avant de lui caresser le visage avec tendresse, il l'attira vers lui et enlaça le jeune homme qui se laissa faire en soupirant de contentement. Derek fut quelque peu troublé par l'évidente tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, il n'avait aucun doute qu'Hotch malgré ses allures renfrogné était amoureux du docteur qu'il tenait contre lui.

-Si quelqu'un d'autre l'apprend… ?

-Nous lui parlerons, ils ne sont pas bêtes, ils ne s'amuseront pas à le crier sur tous les toits.

-Humhu…

Aaron sourit et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Un doux baiser chaste qui s'enflamma peu à peu, Hotch attira son compagnon plus proche de lui, si près qu'il le fit monter sur ses genoux…

-Aaron, ils…

Spencer ne put même pas continuer sa phrase qu'il était repris dans un échange passionné. Derek hésitait, ne sachant pas si il devait les laisser continuer ou leur faire savoir qu'il était réveillé, les deux cas serait pour lui assez gênant… Quand il vit une des mains d'Hotch se glisser sous la chemise du génie et lui caresser le dos avec lasciveté alors que la seconde tout en restant chastement sur le pantalon, malaxant sans pudeur le fessier du jeune homme, Morgan se figea. Il se décida de réagir quand il aperçut le doux déhanchement du génie, preuve s'il en fallait encore de la passion des deux hommes.

Gêné, Derek réfléchit un instant avant de fermer les yeux puis de grogner légèrement, assez fort cependant pour être entendu par le couple. Il remua puis fini par se retourné dans son sois disant sommeil et s'empêcha de sourire en entendant Reid descendre en vitesse de son perchoir et retourné sagement sur son fauteuil. Il n'avait absolument rien contre ce couple des plus inattendus mais s'il pouvait se passer de les entendre faire l'amour à moins de deux mètres de lui, il leur en serait reconnaissant…

Le silence régna pendant un moment et les yeux fermer Derek commençait à s'endormir quand il entendit la question murmurer d'Hotchner.

-Tu viens ce soir ?

Le sourire de l'agent était clairement perceptible dans sa voix et Derek sourit lui-même discrètement.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai mis un verrou à la porte de la chambre… Tu peux être certain que Jack n'entrera pas ! Et je lui ai bien expliqué qu'il était préférable qu'il frappe à la porte avant d'entrer.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ça t'amuses autant ?

_Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, il y aura une suite pour ceux que ça intéresse, il s'agira des différentes façons dont leur couple sera découvert par le reste de l'équipe. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !_

_A une prochaine fois, _

_Zaarel'_


End file.
